Servant States for different Possible Stories
by Mrcrazyman94
Summary: Its not an actual story but more like ideas for possible stories in the near future. Each chapter contains a Servant State for characters from different series. I will be going to different games, anime's, manga's, movies and try to find out what would their servant state would be like and that's what I'll be putting down in these chapter.
1. Raidou kuzunohaRaider

**Servant States for different Possible Stories**

 **Class** : Rider

 **True Name** : Raidou Kuzunoha

 **Sex** : Male

 **Height/Weight** :?/?

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good (Originally Lawful Good but Changed because of the actions of his Master.

 **States**

 **Strength** : C+(B+)

Because he fights supernatural beings on a regular basis he's stronger than the average human.

 **Endurance** : C(B)

As a Devil summoner he has been in many battles againts beings far stronger then himself so he is able to take a lot of damage before going down.

 **Agility** : D(C+)

He is someone who has faced against beings that are naturally superior against humans on a daily basis. Because of the large amount of battle he has against these beings he has learned to tamper his body to face off against beings that are far superior to him in many ways.

 **Mana** : B(A)

Being a Devil Summoner requires a large and healthy amount of Magnetite and over the course of his life he has only have grown stronger.

 **Luck** : B+(A+)

Normally when a Servant and a Master have different personality it effects their Luck but because of Rider's own personality he can adapt to many situations so can it doesn't affect him too much. (Plus despite having his luck taken from him from the luck lotuses he was still able to be very successful.)

 **NP** : B+ (A+)

 **Class Skills**

 ** **Magic Resistance**** : C

Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Riding Skill** : B (EX)

Is expertise to ride animals and vehicles. Because of his position as a Devil Summoner he is capable of Summoning Demons to acts as his mounts such as a two headed dog, a giant turtle, and even a giant Dragon. This skill is usally at a higher rank but it is downgraded because of the limitations of a servant limiting the amount of Demons he is capable of summoning before he is exhausted.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continuation** : A.

Is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

 **Bravery** : A.

Is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. (A) Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. (this is shown many times when he faces demons and the fact that he'll face powerful gods and not get overwhelm by their power.)

 **Charisma** :A.

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. (A) Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being. While he hasn't been able to be shown to be a natural charmer towards humans he had shown multiple time charming many powerful Demons to admire his strength and power.

 **Disengage** : C.

Is the ability to break away from combat. (C) Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.

 **Divinity(False)** :D

Is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defence" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Throughout his life he has accomplish many achievements that it would be considered impossible for a normal Human so he is given this rank but because he was never an actually divine spirit this has become a false Skill.

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** : B.

Is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate sixth sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience - somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience - even though experience can refine its accuracy. (B) Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

 **Guarding of the Capital** : EX.

Devil summoners are trained to defend the city that they are assign to, and its their job to protect the peace from the supernatural. At EX it's literally impossible to ignore any supernatural problems that threatens the peace. This Skill give immunity to anything that hinders his process of stopping the problem whether it is a (Command Seal Order) or someone trying to any mental interference. It also gives bonus effects that help contribute to stopping the problem.

The weakness to this skill is that it only works when the situation itself is threatens the peace of the city, for example if Raidou was ordered to indiscriminately kill a large group of people no matter the situation, it will negate that order completely but if he was ordered to kill one or two people then it won't activate. It also will only give the bonus effects only if he himself is directly solving the situations, for example he must be facing a problem that is threatening the peace of the people of the city as a whole in order to receive the bonus not the peace of a group of people.

 **Instinct** : A.

Is the power to "feel" the most favourable developments for oneself during battle.

 **Pioneer of the Stars:** EX

It is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

 **Summoning** :C+(A+)(EX).

Is the skill to summon living familiars from far away though a spell. While he was alive this skill would be ranked EX but because he's a Servant he must be careful not to use too much energy or he will disappear. This skill is further ranked down because the situation with his master not being able to give him a source of Mana.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Blade of Different Forms** :(B+)(Anit-Unit)

Raidou's first Noble Phantasm is the weapon that he uses during his time as a Devil Summoner. the blade itself doesn't do anything special and is just a regular powerful blade, but it has a particular effect when Raidou charges his Magnetite through the blade. The blade gets covered in Magnetite and takes a form of either a long Katana, an ax, or a lance. This allows him to have a verity of choices in battle. He can chose which form it takes and can switch them as he wish although it does take time to change from one wepon to another.

 **The Power of Magnetite** :(A+)(Magic)

Magnetite is the magical substance that fuel the miraculous power of the angels and demons, as well as the might belonged to other supernatural beings. It is Raidou's main supernatural power that he used during his time as a Devil Summoner. This gives him a wide verity of skills to use; the most used one is to give him a temporary rank up in strength, speed, and defense. The second most common use with this power is the ability to combine the power of others with his own to make an attack much more powerful. An example of this is if his master uses a Fire Spell, he can use that spell to combine with either his blade or the bullets in his gun to give them flame properties allowing them to burn those they land on.

Mankind, by design has the largest concentration of Magnetite within their bodies, and in their uniqueness, capable of giving off their own magnetite unconsciously. Those who are aware of this peculiarity usually learns to utilize it, tapping the power within to bend the material realm. it is this substance that grant special people like ESPs, Monks, Priests/priestesses, and even some mages however they are not the preferable target for the supernatural beings, rather it is the average man that had the healthy and desired quantity of magnetite since they've yet to learn how to use this power.

Just as Human beings desire food as their substance all supernatural beings desire this substance even Servants are no exception however since they are created by a Magical spell rather then naturally created they lack means of sensing this power. this Noble Phantasm grants Raidou to ability to use this power that he once used at the cost of being unable to use Prana.

 **Dark Realm** :(EX) (?)

The Dark Realm is hidden from view of ordinary humans, and serves as the abode of demons, containing virtually every known being ranging from fairies to Gods. However, locations in the Dark Realm mirror the human world - flora, buildings and other man-made structures are laid out in almost the same layout. This Noble Phantasm allows Raidou to traverse between the Human Realm and the Dark Realm. He can also bring anyone to or from the the Realm, however while he can easily send people there its more difficult to bring them out if he himself not there. The only way he can bring someone out of the realm is to know where that person is or set up a portal to connect to the two realms. These Portals can act either one-way or two-way however the risk with this is letting those on the both sides to have complete access with the other realm.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thanks for reading this, like I said in the summary this is not a story, one-shot, or a challenge but chapter containing states for characters from different series, in this case Raidou Kuzonoha from Devil Summoners. I was reading through the different Fate crossovers and I questioned what other character could be considered a "Hero" and what Class they would be summoned as and when I came to Raidou I cam as a couple of classes; Saber, lancer, and raider. while he does have some skill in the magical arcana but he was not considered a mage so that's out. He's too calm for a Berserker so that's completely out of the question. He doesn't struck me as a assassin. Finally, despite having a long rang weapon it wasn't his main weapon of choice which eliminated Archer. Which left Saber, Lancer, Raider,but there was a problem when comes deciding which class would fit him, both Saber and Lancer were summoned with a Catalyses so they were out which left Raider and Medusa was summoned without a catalyst so that help.**

 **Why Raidou would be summoned from Sakura is because her situation is unique to be honest; she was forced into situations that were against her will, well I don't have to explain her past, and her involvement in the war was also against her will in one way or another. So that would give her much room in terms of what Hero would fit her since most would agree that a lot of heroes are sometimes have the problem thrown at them and they have not much choice to do it(mostly). Also I believed that deep down she was looking for someone to help her, a Guarding angel if you want and what better Protector than the Protector of the Capital.**

 **Now to the states themselves, I am basing this on what I've seen in the games and manga so if you haven't seen either then I suggests you watch/read them, in case you haven't figured out they're will be spoilers in these Servant states so sorry about that. I couldn't find any information about his height and weight so I left that blank. I always believed that Raidou was stronger then most humans, given the fact that he fights supernatural beings on a daily basis would support that; he's strong and fast but not overly so that would place him above the average servant, but below high-ranked Servants,however he makes up for it with his skills. For his luck let me ask you something, you read through what he has done during his life and you tell me he was lucky or not. For the Guarding of the Capital, I put this in for the main reason because it was his job during his time as a Devil summoners Granted all Devil Summoners are technically given this title but he was the only one who was name with it. As I said there is limitation and if the situation doesn't meet the criteria then it won't work.**

 **For his Summoning skills, I want it to be an actual summoning technique, with a ritual and chant not the way that SMT did it for two main reasons; one that type of summoning wasn't, in my opinion, technically an actual summoning. It can be viewed as summoning but not in a traditional sense, the Demons view as going into a tubes that he carry and I believe that type of summoning would only work in that way and coming back from the dead wouldn't bring back that contract. Second that idea to me was something that was unique to DS and as far as I can tell there wasn't anything like that In Type Moon, the summoning that they did were traditional summoning's and I wanted to keep it that way, keep them separated. I know I said two but I have a third reason why its different; I know that those who play the game understands how he summons them but I believe that those who are not directly involve wouldn't understand how he did it and would naturally view it as a traditional summon and since (Heroic Spirits) are created from how History views them, how he truly worked during his life would be different then as a (Heroic Spirit).**

 **I put a lot of these background information in the AN because the next chapter will be about a different Character so I won't be talking about Raidou in that chapter so I thought that instead of waiting for you to ask question how I did things I decided to put them in the AN ahead of time to save you some of the time, if you still have questions you can ask I don't mind, after all it helps me. Whether or not I'll actually write these stories is something I don't know yet but if other writers want to write them I don't mind, I find that I can come up with interesting ideas but I have problems writing them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I go into this States I want to point out that because of the circumstances behind Oz I'm going to give him two different States one for Oz Vessalius and the other is Oz the B-Rabbit. The reason for this is because for a long time is was thought that Oz and the chain B-Rabbit were two different people because of that I chose to have two servant states. However this doesn't mean that it's two servants but because of the difference between Oz Vessalius and Oz the B-Rabbit it almost like it's two different people hens the two States. How you wish to incorporate this into your story, is your choice I just thought that that would be better because it does follow how the world (and us the readers/watchers) generally viewed Oz during most of the manga. If you haven't notice there will be spoilers for Pandora Hearts so read at your own risk.**

 **Class:** Beserker

 **True Name:** Oz Vassatius

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:** 164 cm/?

 **Alignment** : Lawful good

 **States**

 **Strength:** B+

 **Endurance:** B+

 **Agility:** C

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** C+

 **NP:** A+

 **Class Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement** : C. Rank up for all parameters except Luck and Mana, but in exchange one can no longer think and speak properly. For Oz's case he's impassive and semi-cold to others, he's also can get tunnel vision when angered. (I can't fully explain what happens to Oz whenever he goes berserk so my apologies.)

 **Magic Resistance** : C

This is possible because he resides in a human body that is more of a Chain then a human so normal Magic wouldn't work against him, however it's not that its protects him and cancels Magic but more that it doesn't properly work against him. For example Magus's Magic spells of D-rank and Below are ineffective towards him however Spells of any rank will do be affective if cast by a supernatural being. (Although I will admit that I don't think it wasn't mentioned during the manga I always thought that this would be the case, but if I'm wrong that would someone help me understand, I would like to have this be an honest State than a false stats)

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continuation** : C

Is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

 **Charisma** : C

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King.

 **Innocent Monster** : A

Is an attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed. In Oz's case it has to do with the fact that he is actually the Chain B-Rabbit which has been feared as a ferocious and dangerous Chain. In his human form he trades his ears for his bunny ears in his chain form, he has red eyes with slits, his hands are covered in black fur, and wear a human size version of the clothing that he wears as a chain.

 **Shapeshift** : C

Refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Chains of a Chain** : A Anti-Army

Oz has the innate ability to summon and control seemingly endless lengths of bladed chains. These chains have been shown to have the power to not only be able to rip humans apart but also nigh indestructible.

 **The Powers of Destruction:** EX Anti-Matter

Oz's second Noble Phantasm is the power to destroy any object by concentrating his power into his weapon and reducing whatever it come into contact with into nothing more than sand. As long as Oz wills it there is no known way to defend or counter this Power.

 **The Scythe of the Rabbit** : A Anti-Unit

Oz's third Noble Phantasm is his main weapon; it's a blood red scythe that is capable of completely slicing through most materials in a sing swipe. This Noble Phantasm actually does not have any special properties to it but its main function is to be the conduit to Oz's main power

 **?: EX** ?

Oz's fourth and final Noble Phantasm is an unnamed ability to manifest contracts that are represented by chains and sever them. This ability allows him to sever any type of bond whatever they may be. Any bond that is severed by this Noble Phantasm can never be repaired by anyone but the party involved in the bond. He is able to sever any contract no matter the strength of the contract however it takes time to regain the power in order to use it again depending on the contract itself. The one true limit to this Noble Phantasm is that he is only able sever contracts that he himself understand, for example he is able to sever the contract between Master and Servants but is his unable to sever that which keeps a human soul in a body since there is no known explanation on how that works.

This Noble Phantasm works by first concentrating on the contract itself, so as long as he is able to understand how the contract work then it will be considered valid, by focusing on that contract, he slams his scythe on the ground and a chain appears in front of him allowing him to sever it. The length and size of the chain varies depending on how strong the contract is and the strength of the "power source". So contracts made by "incompetent" Mages will be more fragile than an A-rank will be both thick and long.

* * *

Now time for Oz the B-Rabbit.

 **Class:** Beserker

 **True Name:** Oz The B-Rabbit

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Weight:**?/?

 **Alignment** : Lawful Reckless

 **States**

 **Strength:** A+

 **Endurance:** A+

 **Agility:** B+

 **Mana:** A+

 **Luck:** C

 **NP:** A+

 **Class Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement (unique)** : A.

Oz the B-Rabbit was always thought to be a "(Chain) of destruction" however in reality he never truly went berserk during his life. Because of this "Mad Enhancement" doesn't actually rob his sense of reality and sanity. However just because he hasn't lost his sanity doesn't mean he isn't calm and collective like he is in his human form, it just mean that despite willingly choosing what he wants to do, he's also aggressive and reckless in this form.

 **Magic Resistance** : A

This is possible because he is fundamentally not human but a Chain so Normal Magic wouldn't work against him, however its not that its protects him and cancels Magic but more that it doesn't properly work against him. For example Magus's Magic spells of B-rank and Below are ineffective towards him however Spells of D-rank and above will do damage if cast by a supernatural being. (Same as above please)

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continuation** : A

it has been shown many times that chains will continue to act despite suffering grave wounds and injuries and Oz the B-Rabbit is no exception.(to be honest this is what I personally think however I'm not entirely sure about this so if I'm wrong then like before please help me understand)

 **Charisma** : C

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. This skill is unavailable in this form.

 **Evaporation of Sanity** : A

Reasoning is disappearing. It is impossible to keep any secrets. In this form, its more have to do with the fact that his appearance is so well known that one look and anyone was able to know who he was.

 **Monsterus Strength** : A

Is an ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. This skill doesn't actually increase his Strength state but it just represents his states as a (Monster)

 **Shapeshift** : C

Refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. this Skill is connected to the reason having two different forms.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Chains of a Chain** : A Anti-Army

Oz has the innate ability to summon and control seemingly endless lengths of bladed chains. These chains have been shown to have the power to not only be able to rip humans apart but also nigh indestructible.

 **The Powers of Destruction:** EX Anti-Matter

Oz's second Noble Phantasm is the power to destroy any object by concentrating his power into his weapon and reducing whatever it come into contact with into nothing more than sand. As long as Oz wills it there is no known way to defend or counter this Power.

 **The Scythe of the Rabbit** : A Anti-Unit

Oz's third Noble Phantasm is his main weapon; it's a blood red scythe that is capable of completely slicing through most materials in a sing swipe. This Noble Phantasm actually does not have any special properties to it but its main function is to be the conduit to Oz's main power

 **?: EX** ?

Oz's fourth and final Noble Phantasm is an unnamed ability to manifest contracts that are represented by chains and sever them. This ability allows him to sever any type of bond whatever they may be. Any bond that is severed by this Noble Phantasm can never be repaired by anyone but the party involved in the bond. He is able to sever any contract no matter the strength of the contract however it takes time to regain the power in order to use it again depending on the contract itself. The one true limit to this Noble Phantasm is that he is only able sever contracts that he himself understand, for example he is able to sever the contract between Master and Servants but is his unable to sever that which keeps a human soul in a body since there is no known explanation on how that works.

This Noble Phantasm works by first concentrating on the contract itself, so as long as he is able to understand how the contract work then it will be considered valid, by focusing on that contract, he slams his scythe on the ground and a chain appears in front of him allowing him to sever it. The length and size of the chain varies depending on how strong the contract is and the strength of the "power source". So contracts made by "incompetent" Mages will be more fragile than an A-rank which would be both thick and long.

* * *

 **This one took me a little while to truly grasp, not much was truly shown in terms of his abilities do I kinda had to wing it with what I had. Something's are blank because of the simple fact that I don't know what to put, there's no information about his weight or hight in his B-Rabbit form so I have to leave it blank. the last NP if you couldn't figure out is Oz's main ability and yes I know this isn't it but I changed it up a bit for a couple of reasons, as far as I can tell there's no place in the Type Moon universe that is similar to the (Abyss)in Pandora Hearts and no (Root) doesn't count because that's a different, so it wouldn't be of use to here and it'll practically be useless here. Here's what I mean if there is no (Abyss) then there's no (Chains of the World) which would make Oz's power completely impossible to use, it'll basically making it so that he's sacrificing his primary ability just to be in this world and that seemed wrong. It'll be different if he gained this ability after he was created into the Blood Stained Rabbit but he didn't, he was born with it and casting something that Oz's was born with was something I didn't want to do but since he couldn't use it in this universe, and I didn't want to discard it I decided to change it up a bit.**

 **I didn't change it up too much if one thinks about it just expanded on the concept of the ability. the (Chains of the World) seems to be like a boundary that keeps the world from falling into the (Abyss) and too me it seems kinda similar to "bonds/Contracts"( and before you guys harp on me I know that its different but that's what it seemed like to me). Its nameless because of the simple fact that I truly can't think of a name for it and I can't tell what type of NP it could be considered and the (Range) and (Number of Targets) is also blank because I just don't know how they work, my apologise. The skills I know that some of them are a bit of a stretch, specifically the zealotry, but I do think they represent his personal skills to a extent so you'll have to forgive me if you disagree.**

 **A couple things I want to say. Fist, I realized now what I'm good at when it come to writing, I'm good at coming up with ideas for stories but I'm not good at writing them. There's something about writing that I just can't quite do so I might just stick to something like this. which is sad because I do like the stories that are posted on this website and I would like to make my own fanfic but I'm not good at brining them into a story, I'm not putting myself down without trying, my first two stories are proof of it. It's not about my writing style but more of the fact that I can't keep the flow going, I can start them but I can't continue. so I propose that to those out there that has the talent to write I'm offering my ideas to you, all I'm doing is coming up with basic ideas for stories, where it goes will be up to you.**

 **Next order of business is the review from the first chapter.**

 **fatcat: first thank you for putting you review in and in the future I'll keep them in mind but a few things I have to mention. first of all there's no such thing as "Too many Skills" as long as the servant can actually accomplish it they can have as many skills as they want I know that most servants in the series what less then Raidou but that's just what they have and as far as I can tell there's no rule that a servant have to have a certain amount of skills. Secondly your second point just confuses me so please explain what you mean by it. Thirdly Raidou may be powerful but he's not in a physical sense. In the manga ( at least up till what is translated in English) almost all of his battles against the demons he never got the upper hand in terms of physical abilities but intuition and adaptability, the battle with the forgotten god is a good example, he always was on the defence.** **The only reason he was able to fight back was because he summon Ippon-Datara and the fact that** **Futsunushi had almost all of his weapons destroyed by Ippon-Datara.**

 **Raidous main strength isn't high physical strength but his high summoning abilities. Even in the games he wasn't all that strong, it took attacking the enemies with their weaknesses just to be able to do massive damage. Raidou is strong but he's still human. Plus Raidou has low states because of the fact that Shinji can't supply Raidou with Mana, its the same with Medusa she had C strength with Shinji and have B strength with Sakura so that's also a factor with Raidou. if he was under a proper master he would have higher states, its the reason why I had a second rank in his Statistics, hell it might be even higher if its Post HF Sakura as his Master.**

 **Finaly I know that the fact that he's a summoner doesn't mean that he's a rider but its still an important factor in his Riding experience, sure not the only thing but still important none the less.**

 **I feel like Raidou's Statistics is incomplete so I will probably edit it in the near future, don't know when but I'll complete it so don't be surprise to find out that Chapter 1 changes something in the near future.**

 **Not entirely sure what I'll be doing next but I have a couple ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you give some constricted criticism so that I may be able to advance on my writing skills and hopefully someday I'll be able to write my own story. Have a good time and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **crazie194**


	3. Ruler

**I did someone that had good physical skills and great tactical skills, I did someone that was strong one form and stronger in another, now I'll do someone that has little to no physical strengths. That's right I'm doing the Brother and Sister team from No Game No Life, [ ] AKA Shiro & Sora, true the LN is nowhere near finished but this States will be a rough estimations on what they're be at the end of the Series, in other words they completed their ultimate goal in bringing the 16 races together under their banner and bested Tet 'The One True God'. They won't be as physically imposing as Oz but they will be dangerous, I would hate to have butcher them because they are amazing in their own right to be honest. out of all of the Classes to put them in, Ruler was the only Class that fit them to be honest so that's what they are going to be.**

 **Now onto what I'll be putting in, because their stat will be farther into the story I decided to modify their states just a bit, not by much but enough that its logical to think that their have these level of stats because they wont be the same age for ever so I imagine that their'll be in their adult age by the time they complete their ultimate goal and I honestly doubt that they allowed themselves to stayed weak the entire time.**

 **Before I go into the stats I decided to keep their title as "[ ] because it's technically the proper way to write it so whenever I write [ ], I mean Blank.**

 **Class** : Ruler

 **True Name** :[ ] or Shiro & Sora

 **Sex** :Female & Male

 **Height/Weight** : ?/?

 **Alignment** : Chaotic Good

 **Stats**

 **Strength** :D-

 **Endurance** :D

 **Agility** :C-

 **Mana** : A+

(now before you guys rant and say that they never had any affinity for magic don't forget that in the Type moon franchise, it is said that everyone has magic in their bodies but most don't have the ability to manipulate them. Sure in NGNL it says that Imanity doesn't have any Spirit Circuits but I'm going on a hunch and say that the magic system between the two are similar but different, plus this is the Servant "[ ]", and they are supplied by mana so its impossible for them to have no mana in them. for this they just have the energy in them but lack the skills to manipulate it, so no magician Shiro or Sora in this story.)

 **Luck** : EX

Rather then being the Luckiest people, their combined skills allowed them to get what ever they want. Their motto "[ ] never losses" has continued to be true because of their combined skills and intelligence.

 **NP** :A

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance** :D

grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Because [ ] never had any affinity to Magic they boats a very low Level

 **True Name Discernment** :A

Status information such as the true identity, Skill and Parameters is automatically revealed when directly encountering Servant. However Servants with hiding capacity depends on luck level to bypass this. At A rank its theoretically impossible to hide their status from them.

 **God's Resolution** :EX

Is the highest privilege for the Ruler class skill. Normally Ruler-class would possess two Command Spells for each Servants that participated in the Holy Grail War. At EX they can give any order to not only Servants but to anyone participating in the War, these orders are not "Command Spells" but Commandments. This level of skill is possible because of the NP "The One True God" that [ ] has.

 **Personal Skills** (for this part I changed it up a bit sense there is two Heroic Servants as one Servant. if they both have different ranks t I'll split them up with stating who has what rank and if they are the same then I won't add the indication)

 **Bravery** : A

Is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement.

 **Charisma** : (Sora) A (Shiro) C

Is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being. ( it has shown during the series that Sora is the one to have the more Charisma compared to his sister hens the reason for the difference in Level)

 **Clairvoyance** : (shiro) A ( Sora) B

Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth). (both have this skill but because of Shiro's calculation prows she has a higher level which allows her to even calculate bullet trajectories)

 **Discernment of the Poor** : A

Is insight to see through the opponent's character and attribute. at A rank it impossible to be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words.

 **Divinity (False)** :D

Is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig.

 **Pioneer of the Stars** : EX

Is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized".

 **Power of One** : B

It is a unique skill to be able to work together in synch to the point that it's not impossible to consider them as two people. When together they are virtually unstoppable but while their separate they become unstable and loss the ability to function(Sora becomes a shivering coward while Shiro turns into an almost catatonic state.)

 **Revelation** : A

is a Skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while travelling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Disboard, the Boardtop World** : EX (Anit-Unit Anti-Army Anti-Fortress)

Disboard is the world that Which [ ] had lived in during their time, its a world where 16 Exceeds that live through the lands and is ruled by "One True God". each of the 16 Excees are 16 sentient races, they each have their own territory and have a ranking system based on their affinity for magic with the lowest Immanity who have no affinity for magic to Old Deus which are the old gods of Disboard. This Noble Phantasm is a Reality Marble that is different from normal ones, instead of a reality of Blank, its an actual world that actually exists. Blank gained this Noble Phantasm the moment they gained the Title of One True God sense at that moment because they had became the new ruler of Disboard. This Reality Marble is an complete replica of the original Disboard created after the many years that they lived in and allows them to manifest it onto the world. Its also allows them to manifest any of the 16 Exceeds as a for of Familiar with each one based on an actual life form on the original world.

Also another technique that this Noble Phantasm has is the ability to fuse together with any familiar they manifest and gain the power of that familiar, in other words they can temporary gain the power of any of the 16 Exceeds. The Downside to this is while it can give a tremendous boost on power it comes at a great price, the first is that they must have both the body and the magic in order to contain the raw power of the 16 Exceeds. As a servant, they have the body and magic in order to handle the last 10 Exceeds but anything above that is beyond their ability and will have tremendous backlash, draining both their physical and magical energy quickly. The Exception to this is the last Exceed Immanity because in Disboard their are considered as Immanity so they don't actually change when they fuse with an Immanity Familiar.

 **Multi-Purpose Gadget** : C (support)

With the exception of the Werebeast Disboard has very little technological advancements because of this the residence of Disboard sometimes mistaken's [ ]'s smartphone as a magical device. This Noble Phantasm is a result of that misunderstanding so its a smartphone with functions of both technical and magical, in other words including all the apps of a smartphone it also have a a magic sensor that is able to pick up mana.

 **Book Of knowledge** : C (Support)

Like with [ ]'s smartphone, their tablet is rarely fully understood however unlike their smartphone this device is not misunderstood but instead has 4000 books that was downloaded from their original world. This Noble Phantasm is base on that device but is expanded, instead of knowledge of their original world they have knowledge of this world so they have every known non-fictional book in this Noble Phantasm. the one down side to this is that they only have access to books that was published to the public so they don't have private diaries, notes, or personal journals in their archive unless it was released to the public.

 **The One True God** : EX

The One True God is a title that was given to the strongest begin in Disboard, original belonged to Tet the God of Play [ ] won the title after beating Tet in a game. In Disboard The One True God was originally just a title given to those who obtained the Star Cup but the Noble Phantasm is the actual ability. This Noble Phantasm gives [ ] the ability to give any order to anyone, there is no true form or resistance or defence against these orders making these orders absolute even more powerful then Command Spells. These orders can be anything from a command to rules like the ten pledges that govern Disboard.

The down side to this Noble phantasm is that although there is no form of resistance to these orders if the order isn't properly given it can be broken even to those who don't have magic resistance, for example while commands are more easier to give if stated properly like while pledges are much more difficult because they can go on for longer time then commands. also they don't have the advantage that Command Spells have such as "attacking with power beyond their fullest" or " being able to Spatial Transportation"because these commands are not connected to anyone so the [ ] must be within hearing distance in order for the command to activate.

 **Well finally I finished it, I don't have any real excuse so I won't bother making any but I do like to make an apology for taking too long. for this servant it seems fitting to have these states considering what they can do. I won't deny that I haven't read all of the LN as of now but like I said this is a rough estimate on what they would be like when they complete their goal so there's some room for me. For both "Book of knowledge" and "multi-purpose gadget" I will allow you guys to decide on the specifics but that is the bases on them. For "The One True God" I decided to give such flaws is because I didn't wanted to be too over powered that it can basically break the Holly Grail War, think about it this way this is the limitations to the NP in human hands, if Tet had this NP then the Holly Grail War wouldn't be a war any more to him but a game that he controls he is that much more powerful compared to [ ], If this NP is at EX with [ ] then it would be beyond EX if given to Tet that's how dangerous this NP is so I hope you guys understand why I gave it such flaws. I'm not sure who I'll do next so it'll be a surprise like always give me critisims on how I did and any things that you guys were dissatisfied with it'll help me in the long run.**


	4. Savor

**Servant States for different Possible Stories**

 **Class** : Savior

 **True Name** : Amataratsu

 **Sex** : Female?

 **Height/Weight** :?/?

 **Alignment** :Lawful Good

 **States**

 **Strength** : B

 **Endurance** : C

 **Agility** : A

 **Mana** : C

 **Luck** : A

 **NP** :

 **Class Skills**

 **Charisma:** A+

As the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. At A+ its no longer popularity but more of a gift(curse) in itself. Being a pure god and mother of all in Japan its only natural that she's popular.

 **Counter Hero:** C

Reduces the parameters of statistics of "hero" that the Servant faces in combat. It is featured as a Class Skill of Buddha of the Saver Class. At C it reduces all of the opponent's parameters by one rank. It's inifentive toward Anti-Heros. (I'm honestly just guessing this since I have no Idea how this works so this can be changed if someone wantes it.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Bravery: C+**

is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Ammy is naturally brave and fearless but she occasionally lets her mind wander and can be easily be fascinated by things that interest her so this skill is reduced.

 **Clairvoyance:** B-

Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth) As both a Goddess and a Great Wolf Ammy's five sense are sharper then most humans allowing her to perceive events and details more clearer then most, couple with her long years of experience, her knowledge on the supernatural, and her innate instinct and senses allows her limited precognition.

 **Collector:** B- is the "talent" to collect high quality goods—a "luck" that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. However, the Servant's Master derives no benefit from this personal skill. While selection is limited in quantity the quality of the Items she collects are special and useful. many of the items she collects range from Travelar Charms, exorcism slips, even Divine instruments used by the Gods.

 **Divine Intervention:** ?

It's the skill to intervene with the mortal world, Amaterasu uses this skill to help with certain situations such as repairing broken objects, clear out obstacles, or help out travelers in their journey. With this skill she is capable of manipulating the very world itself to bring it to its natural beauty and bring faith to all who believe.

 **Dvinity:** C (EX)

it's the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Despite being a pure Goddess her Divinity is rooted from the faith of the people of Japan meaning how much divinity she has depend on the how much people put their faith in her. she starts off C simply because of her God status but can increase or decrease depending on the faith the people of Japan has in her. at low divinity she is onyl as strong as the adverage wolf but at High she can access her full Divine power.

 **Evaporation of Sanity:** D-

Reasoning is disappearing, making it impossible to keep any secrets. Amaterasu is a natural honest and straight forward person but her inability to speak human words decreases this rank.

 **Eye of the Mind (False):** A

It is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience—somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience—even though experience can refine its accuracy. At A rank the ability grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions. Being coupled with her Divine senses plus her Wolf form her Instincts are naturally refine and sharp.

 **Inhuman language** : EX

is the ability to speak the language incomprehensible towards human ears, no normal human beings can understand what she says. This skill allows her to understand all language even those not Human without limit, although it only allows her to understand what they are saying and communicate towards other non-human beings. Finally despite being able to communicate with other non-humans she does not know the languages itself nor does she actually verbly speek the language.

 **Presence Detection:** ?

It's the ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. being a natural divine spirit she is capable of sensing things that are beyond the normal realm allowing her to sense anything supernatural or nature in design.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Celestial Brush techniques:** E-A+

The Celestial Brush techniques is the innate ability that Amaterasu possesses, they are divine techniques used by the gods to invoke their domain. while their are many in the world Amaterasu possesses 13. This Noble Phantasme does not uses Prana but rather her divinity but Amaterasu can use it through Prana although this does sacrific the power. Amaterasu is talented enough with them that she can evoke them with just her will.

Sunrise: Amaterasu's innate technique, This creates or prolongs daytime by placing the sun in the sky. Sunrise can be used freely, although the technique may be ineffective under certain circumstances. Cursed areas will remain naturally dark, even if Sunrise is used to bring the sun into the area. when used with Prana it simply creates a light in an area with the intensity of the sun while ate full she is capable of manipulating the celestial bodies to her whim.

Rejuvenation: The Divine Technique to restores damaged or broken objects. With this as long as there is some sense of the object remains she is capable of restoring it to its original condition with no penalties.

Powerslash: the Technique to potentially cut through anything with little to no resistance, depending on the level of strength powerful weapons are capable of defending this technique.

Greensprout:the collective name for the three floral techniques, Bloom which allows one to restore plants or blooms flower buds, Water Lily which allows her to manifest a lily pad in the middle of the water, and Vine which allows her to grapple towards any ledge or hook and propel herself towards that direction.

Cherry Bomb: The Technique to summon a round Bomb.

Waterspout: The technique to manipulate water through a 'current' created by her. she is also capable creating a geyser, manifesting a rainstorm, and invoking the mermaid springs to travel from one water source to another.

Cresent:The Technique to creates or prolongs nighttime by placing the moon in the sky. Like Sunrise certain instances can make this technique ineffective and depends on the power source she uses to different effects.

Galestorm: The technique to create a gust of wind in any direction she desires, she is also capable of manifesting a small Tornado to surround herself.

Inferno: Manipulates Fire through a 'current' created by her, she can also manifest a Fireburst which creates a massive sphere of sacred fire on demand, incinerating all that are within its reaches.

Veil of Mist: allows her to slow down time to near stop for a short duration.

Catwalk: allows her to create a path centered from any stature of Kabegami.

Thunderstorm: Allows her to manipulate lightning by creating a `path`from any electricity source. she is also capable of summoning a large lightning bolt to electrocute anyone in the direct vicinity

Blizard: Allows her to manipulate Ice by creating a 'path' from any source of Ice. it also allows her to use Icestorm which allows Amaterasu to summon a gigantic six-armed hexagonal snowflake that rains down destructive icicles, freezing and damaging anything within its vicinity.

 **Divine Protector of Japan:** EX

As Amaterasu is considered Mother to all and protector of Japan she is capable of having all of Japan under her protection and will. she is only capable of using this Noble Phantasm after gaining the faith of all of the inhabitants of Japan. When evoked this allows her to manifest her full unrestrained power by using the faith of all those who believe in her.

 **Divine Instruments:** A (Anti-Evil)

Divine weapons used by the gods. they are unearthly Weapons that Bind(beads) evil, reveal their nature(Reflector) and cut them(Glaivs). She has multiple Instruments for different purposes but she mainly uses them for combat her opponents. Since these are Divine Instruments they are incapable of using them for evil or selfish purposes and must have noble or good intention behind their uses, any negative uses will not only weaken the strength but also deteriorate the composition making them eternally tainted and ineffective until proper rituals are applied to purify them to bring them to full capacity.

 **Faith of believers** : EX (self)

Since she is a natural divine Spirit she is capable of borrowing the faith of all who believe in her, this faith is the very nature of her power and life force without it she is weak and vulnerable to permanent death. It is the source of her Divine nature and power allowing her to transcend the mortal plane and manipulate the very world it self to her will.

 **Sorry about the wait I've been having a bit trouble picking my next character to analyse, I had two I wanted to do but one off them was too weak to be accepted and he has a special position in his series making him difficult to bring in while the other was simply too powerful to believe that many would give her a challenge, if you guys want me to do it the characters I'm talking about are Touma and Othinus from ACMI let me know if you want me to do them anyways.**

 **Any ways my current character came too me when I notice how very little love they had and I just had to do this, I am talking about Amaterasu from Okami. I know that this version isn't the proper Amaterasu and she cant be properly summon because of her divine nature but since her divinity is base of the faith of inhabitants of Japan I'm sure something can be worked around to solve this. Savor was the only Class that would fit since while she does have sword, Lance, riding, and magical skills she was never worshiped as such but more of the protector and savior of Japan so its the only thing that works. Take note that while she can use Prana her main source of power she uses is her Divinity so she has more proficiency using her Divinity as her power then Prana.**

 **To call her Noble Phantasme true ones is a stretch I'll admit but I couldn't really come up with any legends she had that wasn't natural skills so I used those three as her NP. while they are High ranked they are not overly powerful unless certain circumstances are met like Divine Protector of Japan and FoB is the source of her power so its not something that can be a big help in a battle unless she has high Divinity. the rest are only capable of great potential once she reaches her full Divinity anything below that is not accessible because of her lack of Faith. in short terms she is powerful but only if she has high faith which effects her Divinity.**


	5. Caster

**Servant States for different Possible Stories**

 **Class** : Caster

 **True Name** : Kimihiro Watanuki

 **Sex** : Male

 **Height/Weight** :?/?

 **Alignment** : Neutrual Good

 **States**

 **Strength** :E+

 **Endurance** :D

 **Agility** :C

 **Mana** : A+

 **Luck** : C+(EX through Hitsuzen)

 **NP** :A

 **Class Skills**

 **Item Construction**. C

It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items. Combining his knowledge and experience he is capable of creating charms and other supernatural Items if the need arise.

 **Territory Creation.** A+

It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Creation of the ' _Wish Granting Shop'_ which suppresses a 'Workshop', possibly even a Temple.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Affection of the Mysterious.** C

It is the Skill for those who were chosen and blessed by the spirits of the world. During his time attaining the title "Master of The Shop" he had gain the respect and acceptance of many of the world, for the right price he is able to gain the help from any local sprite whether through support or blessings.

 **Collector**. C+

it's the 'talent' to collect high quality goods—a 'luck' that draws rare items into the possession of the Servant. However, because it is the Servant that owns this Skill, the Servant's Master derives no benefit from this Personal Skill. As the master of the shop he has a small collection of mysterious items that have different properties and purposes.

 **Distorted** **Presence**. ?

Before Kimihiro was born, a certain person made a wish, unfortunately that wish went against the time-line creating a paradox. Kimihiro was the solution to fixing the paradox becoming something that shouldn't exists. Because of this most people are unable to perceive him without help, only those who have a personal connection are able to perceive and and remember him. This skill makes all be unable to perceive and remember him with the exception of those that are connected to him in one way or another. The only beings that are not effected by this are naturally born Spirits but they are able to sense the distortion.

 **Divination**. C+

Its the skill to gain insight into a question or situation by different rituals and practices. At this rank he is able to use different methods to gain limited knowledge for any wish he's granting. He has a low rank because not only is it normally a taboo to use divination to see ones own fortune but he also lacks the natural talent to do it flawlessly so he is unable to do high rank rituals to gain ample knowledge, despite this he does have enough skill to make do when the time comes.

 **Dream-walker.**?

The dream world is the place that is connected to the real world through the dreams of the inhabitants, since the dream world is connected to all of the residence, all dreams are connected, Kimihiro is able to traverse this world to accomplish different tasks. This skill also give him the ability to buy dreams, perform _Yumetagae_ (exorcising a bad dream or one with Ill omen), to communicate with other people, to "enter" places that he can't normally, and to perceive Premonitory Dreams(a dream that corresponds with an event that has yet to take place).

 **Familiar Creation.** C

it's a Skill that allows the user to create a familiar and control it from a distance. This ability normally belongs to those of the Caster class.

 **High-Speed Divine Words.** A+

Its a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic. Kimihiro is capable of invoking many spells even without a single incantation.

 **Hitsuzen**. EX

An invisible force that dictates events to lead to a single meaning and can only be obtained through a single causality and any other would create a different result. separate and random choices that can't be put together normally suddenly served a purpose for a 'soon to come' event. Rather then a usable skill, its the understanding that all things are preordained and nothing else could happened because of the choices one makes.

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **The Wish-Granting Shop.** EX Barrier.

"There are many unusual things in this world. Everyday events occur that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world. The 'Wish Granting Shop' is one of them. It is a place where wish may be granted. Although the store exists, it's not open to everyone. It appears solely before those that are fated to enter, and only when their appointed time has come. Inside the owner will be waiting to serve them. Any wish can be granted, as long as you can pay the price. There are no wish that _cannot_ grant."

The wish granting shop is a "store" where any wish can be granted if the price can be payed for, for all actions between two 'people' must be equal in 'weight'. The shop has a bounded field that distorts common sense, for only those that need it or are needed from it can ever see it, all others are blissfully ignorant of it. The bounded field is nigh impenetrable from those are not accept. The shop is supported by two 'spirits' that act like the foundation to the shop Maru and Moro.

It also contains a guard for the owner by the name of Shizuka Doumiki, a 'human' with not only high spiritual powers but pure aura. While a normal civilian in life he has dedicated his entire life to serving the owner of the store, this desire allowed him to transcends his 'humanity' into something that is closest to a Servant after death. Being born from a family with pure spiritual power he is able to exorcise 'evil' spirits, and combat against sprites.

The shop is able to be placed anywhere because Kimihiro is the 'owner' of the store. Since only those that need it will be able to see it, the location its in will not be effected by the store for those that don't need it, the location will appear just it was before, it can't be seen or interacted with even if they are in the location. However once it is place it can never be taken down and put back up. The reason is because it distorts certain rules of reality, even the 'World' is distorted. Normally, the World would reject such a thing but because of the importance of it the World is willing accept it as long as it doesn't permanently damage the World. If the Shop was taken down improperly, then a huge wound would left in the place in the World it was resided in and would in tern lead to a huge break down on Reality itself so proper precautions must be taken before decommission however since the Store already distorted once the world the 'World' would not forgive the owner for another 'attack' and will destroy it and the owner just to prevent the 'attack'.

 **The Magical Kiseru.** D+ Support

A normal smoking pipe with no special properties, however with it's two known owners it has a lot of history. Normally its never used for combative purposes nor can it be use for combat but since it's been in Kimihiro's possession he has know to use it as a focus for his magic whether for attack, defending, or supportive magic.

 **Mugetsu, the Eye-less Tube fox.** B Anti-unit.

Mugetsu is the personal familiar of Kimihiro, given by an Ame-Warashi(rain-spirit) for payment for his help in a wish she has asked for. Normally its a fox in a shape of a thick yellow-white pipe cleaner or a furry snake with pinhead-sized black eyes. However when in combat it transforms into a giant Nine-tailed Fox. Transforming from its combat form to a Kudakitsune is more difficult and requires more pure then himself has, so Kimihirio needs to 'store' him in an area of pure energy to bring him back.

* * *

 **Got the new chapter up, originally I was going to do a Movie character but after rereading Xxholic I just had to do Kimihiro. Both Holic and Tsubasa are beautiful series and defiantly worthy of reading if you haven't, but enough of that down to explaining a few things. Kimihiro wouldn't be able to fit any class but Caster, however normally he wouldn't be able to because of how little he interacts with normal society however in Fate it could work. Kimihiro is loved and accepted by many spirits and they are equivalent to Nature Spirits in Fate, Spirits are reflections of the world and in order to be a Heroic Spirit you must be recognized by the public, specifically the world and since Spirits are a reflection of the world he is recognized by the world. Well to be precise that is the best explanation I can come up with, to be honest so if someone has a better idea then by all means go a head.**

 **Anyways trying to analyse Kimihiro was a bit difficult then previous ones, he had nothing that was easy to recognize and anything I could notice were tough to explain. His Noble Phantasms are different from the average one but considering their history and 'fame' it could work. The Kiseru wouldn't normally be considered a 'legend' but with it's long history and magical application he used during his time it can work, I mean not all Noble Phantasm are weapons God Hand is a clear example. For Mugetsu, considering his loyalty towards Kimihiro I couldn't just leave him out add to the fact that he is a familiar to him it should be fine, I mean Astolfo had his Griffan as a Noble Phantasm so Mugetsu should work.**

 **For the Store, I already talked about the store itself but if you have any question don't hesitate to ask but I do have to talk about Shizuka. That guy is damn dedicated to Kimihiro, the shit he does just to keep Kimihiro company and make him happy is amazing, I could not make this and not include him. For clarification about his combative abilities, he is still kinda human but he is above humans beings a spirit. He has shown to have high spiritual abilities to the point of being able to interact with the supernatural world, his high spiritual abilities has enough Mystery to it that he can easily easily be considered as a 'living spirit' if he was still alive. To clarify further, being able to interact with spirits indicates he has a high amounts of Mystery if we go by Natsu's rules, hens why he is able to in the Noble Phantasm, also Spiritual abilities are different to Magic although both of them are forms of Mystery.**

 **One thing I do need to speak about before finishing this is that Hitsuzen is by no mean a usable skill. It's just simply an invisible force that dictates all events towards a single conclusion, the reason why I put this here is to clarify this force before posting the chapter because Hitsuzen is an important driving point in both Tsubasa and Holic. The reason why I put the EX luck to because when you consider how much influence it has, he can be seen as a very lucky person however that's not what I want hens the double Stat for his luck.**

 **Well that's all I feel like I have to say, if you have any questions or concerns by all mean post them in the review sections and I'll take a look at them. I do have the next character in mind but if anyone has any suggestions I'll take them into consideration.**


End file.
